One Day
by Hope Night
Summary: Sam is torn up over Dean's death. He doesn't know how to move on until he went to a park near Bobby's place one night, where he meets a stranger who gives him some pretty good advice. NO PAIRINGS!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Plot**: Sam contemplates Dean's death at a park near Bobby's house. He meets a girl who gives him advice on how to live. In that moment with the stranger, he finds a kindred spirit.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_'Immortality is but a dream to a man bored on a rainy Sunday afternoon.' _–Unknown

'_A brother is a friend given by Nature.'_ –Jean Baptiste Legouve  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sam felt like his heart has been torn out, ran over, and shoved back into his chest. Tears fell from his eyes as he thought about Dean. His best friend, his older brother was dead and gone because of him. All of this was because Dean had to save him. Then he couldn't save his brother. IT WASN'T FAIR! First his mother, then Jess, then his Dad, and now Dean…all are gone because of him. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

It made no comfort that Dean was in Hell sure he was rough around the edges but Dean…Dean deserved Heaven. Sure Dean didn't believe in it but he deserved it. He deserved a place of eternal peace and happiness. He helped clear out the evil…he deserved to see mom again. He would trade stories with Jess embarrassing stuff about him. He would rock out to mullet rock with the best of them. That is what his brother deserved not a place of darkness, hate, fire and brimstone.

Sam got up and went to the Impala. He drove it to a small park near Bobby's house. He needed some fresh air. He needed some alone time. All he really wanted at this moment was some QUIET. He got out of the car quickly not noticing the bike in the bike racks. He found a relatively clean bench in front of the fountain in the center of the park. He sat staring at the dark water the moon reflecting off it. It was very peaceful but not peaceful enough to stop Sam's tormented thoughts. He shut his eyes and tried to will the inner demons away wishing that there was a hunter way to stop it. He needed to do something…starting with killing Lilith. That sounded like a good start. Anything to get his brother back, anything to get him safe…or in a better place. He needed his brother to be happy and not in pain. He needed…something to happen. He needed the courage to get over this heart clenching sorrow but the question is how?

"Hello stranger. You look trouble this fine evening. Why is that?" A female voice said.

Sam looked up and met a pair of hazel eyes. A girl stood in the sliver of moonlight. She couldn't have been older then seventeen with short boy cut blonde hair. She wore old sweat pants and a camisole. An old hoodie was pulled over her frame and a black ski cap in her hands. She walked over to him. Her flip flops making the only noise in the quiet park. She sat down pulling the cap on her head and crossing her legs.

He stared at the girl. The girl stared at him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I was thinking." He answered roughly, wondering why she was here at this time of night.

"Thinking about?" She pressed hazel eyes curious.

"It's none of your business." He snapped. She raised a blonde eyebrow before stating.

"Well of course it's none of my business, stranger, but you look trouble. You look like you need someone to talk to. So here I am another stranger ready to listen to your story. Hey if it makes you feel any better I'll tell you my first name. I'm Rebecca."

He stared at her before muttering. "_Christo." _

Nothing happened so he assumed she was okay. She tilted her head at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging.

"You know stranger. This is the part where you introduce yourself." Rebecca said.

"I'm Sam."

"Pleasure Sam. So care to tell me what you were thinking about?" Sam stared at her getting the feeling that she wasn't going to give up. He sighed.

"My brother died recently. I just feel like everyone I care about keeps dying on me. My mom died when I was a baby in a fire same with my girlfriend. Then my dad died. Now…my brother's dead. He only had a year…and I just worked so hard to stop it."

Rebecca nodded. Sam looked at her eyes. There was no pity in them but there was something in them.

"It sucks doesn't it? You just feel like you are helpless. That there is nothing you CAN do no matter what you do. You just sit there and watch them die. You just hate yourself."

Sam nodded and Rebecca stared off.

"My mom's dead too. My dad's still alive and I love him. I'm an only child. I always wanted a big brother…" Her voice sounded wistful.

"My mom died from cancer. It was in her brain and the doctors gave her four months to live. She showed them though. She lived eight."

Rebecca chuckled here. "I remember feeling helpless and angry all the time. I remember feeling like I wanted to die because she wasn't there. My dad and I were never all that close in my childhood. I call it childhood because I was twelve nearly thirteen when she died. So I considered myself pretty grown up."

Sam confessed. "My dad and I weren't that close either. I was closer to Dean, my brother. He was my hero. He annoyed me, teased me, and embarrassed me. Still though I thought he was the coolest despite the fact that he blasted out mullet rock and never expressed his feelings. He was still…"

"Someone who got you?" Rebecca answered. Sam nodded.

"I was just so mad…I would do anything for my brother. I just couldn't help him. Now I'm alone. What am I going to do?"

"Live." Said Rebecca. Sam stared at her. She seemed sure of herself.

"Sam, you're going to go to sleep tonight. You'll have guilt filled dreams. I did, believe me. I choose not to see my mother while she was sick. I choose it because I wanted to preserve her memory. One thing that still haunts me is that one day. She was all but gone at this point due to her meds. She looked at me and said, 'You hate me.' My dad and grandmother tried to deny but she was SO adamant about it. I cried for days afterwards because of I loved my mom. I really do. I just couldn't stand it. I was a child becoming an adult way too quickly. Sorry Sam back to my advice."

She cleared her throat from her rambling.

"See Sam tonight you are going to sleep. You feel guilty so you'll have nightmares. Tomorrow you are going to wake up and try to muddle through the day the best way you can."

"Why?"

"Because that is what I did after my mom died. I woke up, got ready for school, went to school, study, read, watch TV with my dad, and went to bed. I went through the day the best way I could. I was sad and so angry at the world. I really didn't want to do it but I did. It was for her, Sam. You need to live because no matter how sad or angry you are. You NEED to honor their memory by waking up every morning. You need to honor your brother. Go on and listen to mullet rock. Surround yourself in memories good and bad. Celebrate the days that pass because some of them will be okay and some of them not as okay. There will be no good and bad days only okay. It will be that way for awhile."

"It's just so hard." Here his voice cracked and he coughed trying to gather his bearings.

She nodded. "It's some of the hardest days of your life, Sam. It will hurt. It will hurt for a long time possibly until the day you die. Still you need to get through a day at a time because you are still alive, Sam. Laugh at the Grim Reaper's face and give him the finger. He has taken a lot from you, Sam. Show him that you can still survive even when it's rough."

"Why?" He asked.

"Haven't I been over this? It's for your family, Sam. It's because you will become a zombie, Sam. You won't care about anyone not even yourself. You NEED to Sam because that's not living. It's just existing. Getting up everday and enjoying the simple moments. That is for your mother, father, girlfriend, and brother especially your brother. You seem to love him most out of all of them. What would he do if he saw you like this?"

"Call me a baby. Say no chick flick moments and drag my ass to the Impala." Sam said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Rebecca smirked. "Your brother sounded like he was a cool guy."

"Dean…will always be one of a kind."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because how much his brother cares about him."

Sam looked away desperate to steer the topic.

"Can I ask why you are out so late?"

Rebecca gave a sad smile. "Sure. Tonight is the night my mother passed."

"Oh…I'm…"

"Don't say you are sorry, Sam. I know you are." Her voice soft.

"Tell me about Dean, Sam." Shutting her hazel eyes close and holding her legs to her chest.

Sam sat back and began to talk about Dean. He talked about how Dean practically raised him, about Dean's sense of humor, how Dean dealt with emotions, and their brotherhood. He talked about Jess and his dad. He talked until his voice went hoarse. Rebecca listened and talked with him about her mom. She talked about her dreams for her life and she talked about how to deal with death. She talked about her moving on and how friends helped. She talked about love and survival of the soul. They talked until there was nothing to talk about anymore. They sat in a nice silence until the rays of dawn colored the sky pinks and purples.

She got up and smiled at Sam. "You'll be okay, Sam. You seemed to be a strong guy. Just remember…it takes one day at a time."

"One day at a time." Sam repeated. Rebecca smiled. "You will smile one day again, Sam. It will take awhile but trust me. It will come."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Good luck, Sam."

"You too, Rebecca."

She smiled and grabbed her bike from the rack and rode off. Sam sighed and got up. Sam blinked and picked up the hat that Rebecca must have taken off some time during their talking. He went to go after her when he realized he never got her last name or had any clue where she lived. He gripped the hat deciding to keep it for now, as a reminder. He sighed again and looked up at the dawn. He needed his brother. He needed Dean. He needed Dean to call him a bitch again.

He WILL get him back but until then…one day at a time sounded like a good idea. A very good idea indeed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

H.N.: This was my first Supernatural fic! Please be nice! Rebecca s based off me. My mom died when I was twelve and deicided to use that. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
